The Amulet
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Dean's amulet isn't as gone as he thinks one shot. Takes place during the 7th season.


Disclaimer; I do not own Supernatural

Summery: Dean's amulet isn't as gone as he thinks one shot. Takes place during the 7th season.

The door to the bathroom closed and as soon as he heard the shower turning on, he lifted it out of his shirt. Dean's amulet's, well his now he guessed, with Lucifer messing with his head he liked to have it around his neck. It wasn't something he had in hell, and while it didn't help him differentiate real from hallucinations like pressing his hand did it was comforting. When he was lucid and not seeing Lucifer, handling the amulet helped calm him. The only problem is that he didn't want Dean to see it, the last time Dean had saw it had been very bad patch in their relationship. The last place Dean had seen it had been in the trash can he had placed it in, when he had lost faith in Sam and Sam didn't want to remind him of that. So he kept it under his shirt and Dean hadn't really noticed, of course they had bigger stuff to deal then some minute bump under his shirt.

He heard the shower turn off, he realized he had been lost in his thoughts and hurriedly put the amulet back into his shirt. He turned to his computer and looked back at the site he had on before, looking for their monster of the week.. He heard the door open and looked up to see Dean come out of the bathroom.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Dean asked as he stuffed various weapons all over him.

"Doesn't matter." Sam said absently, since he had started actually reading the page and was started to get adsorbed into it.

"Alright Mindy's dinner it is, get ready we're moving out in 5 minutes."

"Sounds good." he said then after a minute or two turned off his computer. He got up from the table and followed Dean out the door.

2 days later

Dean cut off the monster head but felt little satisfaction, mostly panic, only seconds before the monster had thrown Sam into an unfinished wall. He turned around and heading to Sam who was laying on the floor, he was obviously in pain but doing his best to hide it. Dean ran over to him and squatted besides him. Blood was soaking into into his shirt and starting to pool a bit onto the floor. He went to their weapons bag and brought out a towel, ran back over and pressed the towel down on the wound and Sam hissed in pain. Dean looked him over closely and saw the bleeding was heavy, unfortunately before he had beheaded the monster he had shot at it, this place would be crawling with cops soon, so they had to get out of here.

"Can you walk?"Sam nodded slowly after a few moments. That was good as strong as he was, his brother was Sasquatch and a bitch to carry. He helped Sam get into a sitting position, and since he was breathing heavily with pain he let him have a few moment to collect himself before he helped into a standing position. He let Sam lean on him a bit as they made their way back to the piece of crap car they had stolen last. He helped Sam to the passengers seat and gave him the towel to press against his wound .He rushed around the the other side of the car even faster, because he could hear sirens in the distance. He pulled out of there and quickly made his way back the motel they were staying, at going as fast he could without looking too suspicious.

He pulled into their motel and rushed back over to Sam's side, he looked down at Sam Sam had pressed the towel hard to his chest, despite the fact that it had to hurt, the towel itself was getting redder. Sam's other arm, the one not holding the towel, was fiddling with his shirt in a way that causing him even more pain. Dean frowned why was Sam doing that? He put it the back of his mind he had to fix Sam.

"Sam." Sam's eyes opened and saw Dean and his hand stopped moving and went back down to his side weakly. Dean helped Sam out of the car and helped him into their room. He then turned around and ran back to the car and grabbed their extensive first aid kit and ran back into the room. He took some alcohol out of the bag and opened it and said.

"Drink up." Sam had a little trouble lifting it up so Dean helped him out, and as soon as Sam had drunken enough, Dean took it back from him.

"Lay down on the bed." Sam complied slowly. Dean put the alcohol down on the nightstand between the two beds. Dean reached back into the bad and took out the scissors and cut Sam shirt off. Dean eyes saw two things, one he had been expecting which was Sam's wound which bleeding sluggishly. The other he hadn't been expecting his amulet was laying there on Sam's chest.

"Where did you get this?" Dean asked fingering it, he hadn't seen this necklace in years. At the time when he thrown it away he had been very justified or at least it had felt that way at the time. Of course when weeks later Sam was going to jump into hell, he had felt very differently about it he had wanted his amulet back. But it had been too late, after Sam had jumped but before he had headed to Lisa's he had tried to call for Castiel for any clue about where his necklace could be. Castiel hadn't come at first and when he had come he had said that he was very busy fighting a war, and that he was sorry but he couldn't stop to help him find it.

He shook himself out of his memories, Sam was bleeding badly and after he stitched him up they could get into the amulet. He took a bottle of alcohol and poured some on the wound he listened as Sam hissed in pain, and then looked at Sam's face and watch as the pain receded until Sam nodded. He stitched Sam up and then he looked at his face, he looked like he was in pain having stitches did that to you, he also looked nervous and as soon as Dean met his eyes Sam closed them. Dean went back to the first aid bag and found the gauze and tape and soon Sam wound was hidden behind a patch of the materials.

Now was the hard part, before he had been able to just shut off his brain and work on his brother like he done many times before, now with that over he was lost in this thoughts. His brother had his amulet after all this time what did that mean? He looked down at the amulet again, his fingers itched to take it off Sam and put it back on himself. He resisted though because taking it off Sam's neck would certainly hurt him.

"Sam how long have you had it?" Dean found himself blurting out. Sam winced and slowly opened his eyes.

"I had it ever since...when you last had it."

"You did." he nodded looking away from him as he did it.

"Where has it been since..."

"I hid it in the impala I thought that.." he trailed off still looking away from him.

"That what?" Dean asked gently.

"When I was a kid I had no idea what that amulet was for so I made up that it was a protection charm and that it would protect you even after I found out it wasn't I...I still hoped it would keep you safe."

"When did you get it from the impala"

"My souless self stole it from the impala when he went to go see you." he was looking down at his lap now. "He thought it looked cool."

"Why haven't I seen it before?"

"When my other half showed himself to you he decided that he..." Sam swallowed and took in a deep breath "it doesn't matter."

"Sam just tell me."

"He just thought it was less cool and not very effective after you beat him up...so he put it in his bag. A few days after I got my soul back I found it in there, I wasn't sure what to do with it so I just left it there, but once the wall broke it gave me a feeling of comfort and protection though it never could protect me from my hallucinations." he looked so dejected like he thought he was going to be yelled at.

"I...I wish I wouldn't have thrown it out." Dean blurted out "I was just so angry at the time but I wish I hadn't thrown it out...I'm glad you saved it." Sam looked up at that he was looking at him in a way that looked like he was suspicious. "Really I am. I'm glad that it's given you strength and comfort." Sam was looking at him now trying to figure something out.

"You want it back?" yes he wanted it back, he wanted it back for years but if it was helping Sam deal with his freaky head that he could live without it, but Sam didn't wait for him to answer. "You want it back." this time it was definitely not a question. His hand went towards it slowly and he looked to be in great pain so dean stopped him from moving his hand even further.

"Sammy what are you trying to do?"he asked sharper then he meant to.

"The amulet is yours if you want it, I want you to have it." Dean looked into Sam's eyes and knew that he really wanted him to have the amulet. Sam hand started to move again and Dean swatted it down again.

"Stop moving!"

"Dean put it on."

"I'll put it on later when it doesn't hurt you to remove it."

"No Dean it belongs with you, put it on." he lifted his hand again and Dean swatted it down. Sam was just going to keep on trying so he guessed he probably should just do what Sam said. He as carefully as he could slipped it off Sam's neck. He fingered it for a bit and looked down at Sam.

"Put it on." Sam said and Dean looked at for a few more seconds then complied. The weight hadn't been there in years but the weight still felt familiar and he relished the feeling of it again on his neck. He looked down at Sam was smiling and watched his eyes close slowly soon he was asleep. He fingered the amulet again for a few minutes smiling.

Please review :)


End file.
